Atardecer Robado
by Kyro Restole Strife
Summary: Un joven con un oscuro pasado,sobre él,pesa un apellido muy peligroso.


De pequeño aprendí,que nada es fácil,que por mucho que quieras algo,siempre habrá algo que marcará tu destino.

Siempre pensé que algún rayo de Sol me guiaría,que alguna suave brisa me llevaría.

Pero,no es así,aunque tampoco nada es imposible así que...¿Por qué no intentarlo?

¿Mi nombre?... Kyro...Kyro Farron

.

Corría la mañana del 21 de junio,el verano ya habia empezado y el trabajo habia aumentado.

La gente del pueblo estaba algo alborotada porque los piratas estaban consumiendo más y más,y las cosechas estaban empeorando.

Yo ya me habia despertado y habia terminado mis quehaceres,así que tocaba ayudar a mi viejo.

Mi viejo en realidad no era mi viejo,mis padres habian muerto...

Me vestí,cojí mis armas y salí corriendo de mi casa,disfruté de la dulce brisa,de las vastas colinas,acompañado de los cantos veraniegos de los pájaros.

Habia llegado al pueblo,y entré en la Taberna número 6.

La taberna no era muy grande,pero era agradable,de no ser por la presencia de algunos indeseables.

Y cómo no,hay estaban piratas,piratas y piratas.

Entre ellos el que más me llamó la atención fue el tipo con un sombrero de paja.

Hasta que noté que alguien me estaba tocando el hombro.

Era mi viejo.

-Kyro ¿Has venido a ayudar? Gracias al cielo-.

-En fin,¿Qué toca hoy?-. Respondí

-Tengo que hacer varios recados,nesecito que cuides el cotarro-

-Vale-Respondí resoplando

Mi viejo se fue a Dios sabe donde y me puse detrás de la barra donde me senté,y pude seguir contemplando a los piratas,en total habian 13

Uno de ellos se acercó a mi

-¿Qué café preparais aqui? Porque sabe a mierda- Me dijo el pirata más corpulento

Me enfadé

- ¿Tú sabes? ¿Tú sabes el trabajo que cuesta buscar los ingredientes y prepararlo a mano? No,no tienes idea porque eres un Pirata y los piratas solo sabeis robar,saquear y matar- Le espeté

Me agarró y me tiró al suelo

-Renacuajo,no sabes con quién te metes-Me amenazó enfadado

Observé que 9 de los piratas presentes,se levantaron de sus asientos.

El chico del sombrero de paja estiró su brazo y me recojió poniendome de pie

Los otros cuatros piratas se pusieron a luchar con 4 de los 8 restantes,salvo la peliroja,el narizón, ¿¡EL ESQUELETO?! Y un ¿¡RENO?!

Al apartar la mirada recibí un puñetazo del hombre corpulento

-Para ya,estúpido- Dijo el del sombrero

Le aparté de en medio

-Este es mío,tú no te metas- Le dije

Miré al hombre corpulento y cojí mis dagas,en cuestión de segundos sin que,él,se diese cuenta ( ni los demás presentes ) le tumbé.

El chico del sombrero de paja me miró perplejo,pero más perplejo me quede yo cuando vi,que sus compañeros habian acabado con sus respectivos enemigos (aparentemente mucho antes,ya que seguian tomando café y estaban sentados,como si no hubiese pasado nada)

Sonreí,sonreí después de mucho tiempo,suspiré aliviado,él (sombrero de paja),me devolvió la sonrisa

.

.  
Nos habiamos sentado en la mesa de la derecha,y nos presentamos.

-Así,que sois piratas- Dije

-En efecto- Contestó la peliroja

-Y saqueais,matais y robais-

-Lo de saquear y robar es cierto pero...-Dijo el rubio

El chico del sombrero le interrumpió-Pero nunca mataremos a nadie-

-En esta vida o se es malo,o se es bueno, pero el bueno nunca cambia su papel- Dijo la morena

-Ajá-

-Dinos,quien eres tú- Me dijo el reno

-Y como acabaste,con ese tio tan rápido- Puntualizo el peloverde

-Mi nombre es Kyro,tengo 17 años y soy un simple aldeano- conteste

-Un aldeano fuera de lo común,diría yo- dijo el narizón

-¿Y vosotros qué?-Pregunté yo

-Yo me llamo Ussop y tengo a 20.000 personas trabajando para mi,6 ejercitos y 65 flotas marinas-

-Claro y yo,el rey de los piratas- Contesté

El chico del sombrero de paja se acercó a mi y gritó

-¡¿ERES EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS?!-

-Qué no pedazo de retrasado-dijo la peliroja mientras le pegó-Yo soy Nami

-Yo Sanji-

-Chopper-

-Robin-

-Zoro-

-Franky-

-Brook-

-Y yo soy Monkey próximo rey de los piratas-Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

-Mmm...eso está muy bien pero...yo odio a los piratas-

-¿Por qué?-Me preguntó Nami

-Los piratas mataron a mis padres...- Bajé la ca beza automaticamente

-Mira,sé que es duro pero,yo también pasé por lo mismo y...- Me dijo la peliroja

Una bala de pistola,atravesó el cristal de la ventana,y le dio en el pecho,cayendo Nami inconsciente y desangrandose

-¡NAMI!-Gritamos todos,incluido yo, rápidamente la recojimos y Luffy,Zoro,Sanji y Franky salieron de la puerta rápidamente a saber que estaba pasando

Yo me quede de piedra...No queria ver a nadie morir delante mia...no otra vez.

-¡Nesecito que os vayais todos!,Brook por favor traeme mis vendas y...-

-¡No dará tiempo!-Dije

Le di una patada a la mesa y salio disparada hacia la puerta

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Chopper

-Espera ¿vale?- Abrí la trampilla que habia debajo de la mesa y habia todo lo necesario para tratar a Nami

-¿Eres médico?-Me preguntó

-Ya lo dije antes,soy un simple aldeano que sabe lo que es la muerte-Contesté-Venga dejemos a Chopper ayudando a Nami y ayudemos a los demás

-¡Vale!-Contestaron los demás

Rompi la mesa y la puerta de una patada y nos dirigimos hacia el pueblo

De repente,me entró nauseas,y un fuerte vahído que hizo que me cayese al suelo

-Es...-Dijo Ussop

-Horrible- Concluyó Robin

-¿Por qué?-Dije con lágrimas en los ojos

El pueblo estaba desolado,las casas destruidas y una pila de cadavéres en el que pude distinguir a mi viejo

-¿Cuándo han...?-Preguntó Brook

-No lo sé pero en 25 minutos no le han podido dar tiempo...esto es surrealista- Dijo Ussop

Me levante a duras penas y me puse al lado de mi viejo,puse la cabeza en su pecho y no latía

-Kyro lo siento-Dijo Robin

-T-Tú no has e-echo n-nada,habrá sido los ¿ d-de  
e-el hombre al que t-umbé?-Pegunté temblando

-¡Espera!,a los que tumbamos...¡Siguen ahí! ¡Chopper!- Dijo Ussop

-Ussop,Kyro vosotros buscad a Luffy y los demás,Brook vente conmigo por si ha pasado algo-Ordenó Robin

Me levanté

-Robin no puedes de aquí a la taberna son 15 minutos,si esos tios ya están conscientes,es muy probable que...-

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo Kyro!,Una nakama se está muriendo,y sin Chopper no podemos hacer nada si a Chopper le pasase algo...Nami...Chopper-Dijo Ussop

-No hay tiempo- Dijo Brook

Robin y Brook empezaron a correr hacia la Taberna Número 6

-¿Quién ha podido hacer esto?-Pregunté

-No lo sé,pero si sigue en esta Isla,Luffy le dará una buena paliza,centremonos en buscar a Luffy-Me dijo Ussop

Yo resoplé,impotente al ver el cadáver de mi viejo,sólo pude susurrarle en oído: Gracias por todo

Corrimos hacia la colina,donde nos encontramos con Luffy y los demás...o eso creiamos

-Hey,¡Luffy,Zoro!-Gritó Ussop

El hombre con el sombrero de paja y el tio con la faja se dieron la vuelta,y nos apuntaron con la pistola.

De repente,nos vimos rodeados de 8 hombres,y allí,estaba el hombre corpulento al que derrumbé

-Hombre,pero si es el amigo peleón e indeseable número 1-Me dijo en tono burlón

-Déjate de bromas,¿Qué has echo con los demás?-Le espeté

-Ah te refieres a tus "amigos",estan dormiditos como unos bebes-

-¿Los has matado?-Preguntó Ussop

-Sí-

-¿Có-Cómo? ¿Y Nami? ¿Se está muriendo sabes?-

-Las balas son muy útiles -

-Menos mal,menos mal-Dijo Ussop

-¿Estas de coña?-Le dije

-Luffy no puede recibir balazos y si los recibe los devuelve,así de simple,su plan era que nos entregaramos o algo por el estilo...de todos modos  
Hay algo que no me cuadra,¿cómo estais aquí? Es imposible que habrais llegado antes que nosotros...la pregunta es: ¿Sois humanos?-Dijo Ussop

-Vaya vaya,el narizón no es tonto...seras un aperetivo delicioso-

-Ahora que lo dices...recuerdo que cuando le di el dagazo,la daga se dobló un poco-Dije

-Que pena...yo queria seguir divirtiendome,pero veo que no va a poder ser así...ASESINADLOS-Ordenó

-¡Kyro! Cierra los ojos-

Los cerré con miedo

De repente,un fuerte estallido se formó delante nuestra,noté un fuerte destello y que alguien me agarraba de la mano y me llevaba,algo o alguien tiraba de mi.

-Ya los puedes abrir- Me dijo Ussop

-¿Que has echo?-Pregunté

-Granadas de Luz...muy útiles...tenemos que encontrar a los demás-

-Vale-

-¡Hey!- Gritó Luffy que se acercó hacia nosotros

-Luffy,Zoro,Franky,Sanji ¿Dónde carajos estabais?-Preguntó Ussop

-Me perdí y fui al Norte,en vez de al sur-Dijo Luffy

-Cómo no-Dijo Sanji-¿Cómo se encuentra Nami?

-Estan en la Taberna aún,vamos-Dije

Corrimos hacia la taberna,donde estaban Robin Brook y Chopper

Pude observar,que esos tios seguian KO ahí

-Aquí están pasando cosas muy raras-dije

-Lo hemos notado...-dijo Robin

-Vale gente,orden expresa de vuestro capitán,nos largamos-

-Vale-Dijeron todos

Todos excepto yo salieron por la puerta

-¡Kyro venga vamonos!-Me dijo Luffy

-Yo no soy un pirata-Le dije

-A partir de hoy si-

-¡NO! Los piratas mataron a mi familia,a los aldeanos y mis amigos-

-¡Pero no tienes hogar!-Me dijo

-Yo nací aquí,si tengo que morir aquí,que así sea-Dije

Luffy me miró

-Lo siento-

De repente,todo se nubló y se volvió negro,lo último que recuerdo es que caí al suelo y Luffy me cogió. ¿Me habia dormido? ¿O me habia dejado inconsciente?

.

-  
Hi~~Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo,sé que no soy buen escritor,sé que para muchos no puede tener sentido pero todo se aclarara...:

.

SBS  
¿Quiénes son esos hombres?  
-No son extraterrestes ni nada,pero son unos piratas pocos comúnes

¿Quién es realmente Kyro?  
-Capitulo 3

¿Nami está bien?  
-Sí

¿Por qué odia tanto Kyro a los piratas?  
-Su madre murio a manos de unos piratas (inclusive su viejo) en un futuro capitulo se aclarará su pasado

¿Cómo es Kyro?  
-1,70,flaco,ojos verdes,pelo castaño avellana,le gustan los refrescos y lo á preocupa de los demás,es más fuerte de lo que cree


End file.
